


Over My (Dead) Body

by DeadBrilliant



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Antigone tops, Car Sex, Coffin sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, graveyards, well it's a hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBrilliant/pseuds/DeadBrilliant
Summary: Marlene and Antigone making love in strange places





	1. Strictly Downstairs

Sitting in the dim frigid mortuary of Funn Funerals, the ringmistress had always found it quite odd. Despite the more normal and expected things such as dusty wooden shelves of fluid, the slightly rusted metal embalming table, the large cremation machine, and the embalming contraption itself, there was another corner of the mortuary that was rather quaint. Since Antigone spent most of her time there, even sleeping down there, she had made a space for herself. 

Laying on an old beat up sofa, she flipped through another one of Antigone's raunchy books, one of the many that were piled around the mortuary. Her top hat resting on a small table next to a cup of tea. She could not understand why her creepy girl enjoyed these books so much, as they all seemed to have the same storyline and the same descriptors. She felt as though she might throw up if she read the word “throbbing” one more time.

Marlene glanced over at her, watching her work on a body. Antigone mumbled to herself over the corpse, for the past 40 minutes she had been splotching make-up over regions of decay on its face, having struggled at reconstructing the poor man's nose. Frustrated at her mess, she threw down the makeup brush and let out a shaky sigh, groaning quietly about her failure. Marlene set down the book, pressing herself against Antigone’s back, she rested her hands gently on her waist, examining the body herself. 

"You should not worry about that mistake.” She said quietly. “It looks fine." Marlene's voice rang through Antigone's ears as sweet words of praise were whispered against her neck, kissing her pale skin. "You're so good at what you do, you work so hard all the time."

Antigone let out a soft groan as Marlene's hands moved further around her, holding her close. She sighed, asking her to let go of her. Turning her back to the corpse, she pressed her lips to Marlene's. The ringmistress stepped a bit back, pulling Antigone away from the metal table. She cupped Antigone's face, kissing her deeply.

The two of them fumbled to the stairs, hardly taking one step until they collapsed onto them; Marlene clutching the fabric of Antigone’s dress, who in turn picked at her bow tie. In one swift movement the ringmistress picked her up and carried her to the sofa, carefully setting her down all the while still kissing her. She brushed her fingers down her cheek as she sunk to her knees. Antigone parted her legs in anticipation, bunching up the fabric of her dress. Quickly doing away with her underwear, the ringmistress tried to slow herself down, kissing her inner thighs before moving to her core. Antigone combed her fingers through Marlene's hair, her other hand clutched the fabric of her dress, her body twitching with each of her kisses.

Marlene blindly unbuttoned her trousers with one hand, the other pressing against Antigone's thigh. She shoved her fingers down them, moving through her own folds as her tongue moved through Antigone's. Moaning, adding a small buzz to her core, her lips gently latching onto her. Antigone clasped a hand over her mouth, praying that her moans would not echo upstairs. Holding onto Antigone’s hand, she looked up at her, meeting her gaze. She arched forwards, clutching the ringmistress's head between her legs as she came. Marlene's eyes squeezed shut as her own fingers still curled in herself. Antigone caressed her hair, and held onto her hand.

The ringmistress quickly moved her head and let out a sudden raspy cry as she came, burying her face in Antigone's dress. She slowly slipped her hand out of her trousers, absently wiping them on her leg. Getting up, she curled her hand behind Antigone's neck as she kissed her.

"I have to get back to work." Antigone said shakily, as Marlene stood up, she watched her longingly as she fixed her trousers properly and tucked in her shirt.

"I know, my creepy girl." Marlene murmured, pressing one more kiss to her lips. She took her hand and helped her stand up. 

Not wanting to let the other go, they held on still, Marlene murmuring praise between each kiss. She rested her hand on Antigone’s arse, asking her with a smirk if there was a certain something she wanted back. Considering her dress was so long, there was no way anyone would actually notice, Antigone kissed her instead of giving an answer. She began to unbutton Marlene’s shirt, but was ultimately interrupted by a knock on the door from Rudyard, demanding to know if the body was done yet.


	2. Nail In The Coffin

Antigone slammed the door behind her as she stepped foot on the stairs of her mortuary. For the life of her she could not figure out why on earth Rudyard was so excited for this particular burial. The body had not even arrived yet but Georgie had already built and lined the coffin. It laid on the floor of her mortuary near the beaten couch she used as a bed most of the time, and immediately she knew why her brother had been so excited.

The coffin was a bit larger than the others Georgie built, meaning that Rudyard could take advantage and overcharge. She shook her head, he ought to be ashamed of himself, taking advantage of the grieving family all because their deceased loved one was larger than others. Even so, curiosity struck her, and since the body had not arrived yet, she indulged in her curiosity. Antigone grabbed the book she was reading and climbed in the coffin, laying down quite comfortably. Little did she know that just upstairs, Marlene was asking her brother where she was.

Too enthralled in her book, she did not notice Marlene descending the creaking stairs. The appearance of the ringmistress standing over her startled her, she tossed her book aside, stammering an apology as she sat up.

"I-er-we haven't gotten a coffin like this before and I just wanted to...I just wanted to see what it was like." She said, hastily making an excuse before the ringmistress could even ask. 

"Mm," was Marlene's only response. She knelt down next to her, pressing a small kiss on her lips. Antigone’s cheeks grew red, Marlene did not fail to notice her creepy girl pressing her thighs together. She kissed her again and cautiously climbed on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Marlene," Antigone murmured, reaching to caress her arms.

The ringmistress bent down to kiss Antigone's forehead. Her hands softly moving over her creepy girl's breasts.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, please."

Marlene moved herself down grasping the coffin lid for support. Her hand slipped as she moved down, the heavy wooden lid slammed on top of them. The ringmistress found herself pressed tightly against her. Awkwardly, she tried to move her arms. One of her hands crammed in Antigone's hair, the other pressed against her breast. In turn, Antigone’s arms were wrapped around her, tightly gripping her crimson coat. Marlene groaned and moved to nuzzle her neck, bumping her head in the process. Trying once again to move her arm, she managed to move her hand between Antigone's legs. She clawed her dress up, pressing her hand between her legs. Antigone’s grasp tightened, moving her fingers up to curl around her hair. The ringmistress pushed the fabric to the side, Antigone tried to spread her legs as much as she could, pressing them against the sides of the coffin.

"I love you," She murmured, letting out a soft groan as Marlene’s skilled fingers tenderly moved through her. Turning her head to the side, she tried to kiss her ringmistress. Their lips met tenderly. How perfectly they fit together, how wonderful it was to caress her lips with her own.

"You are so precious," Marlene whispered. 

Antigone began to lightly grind herself against Marlene’s hand, thrusting her hips in tiny circles. Her moaning was low, murmuring Marlene's name as she grasped her coat so hard she swore she was going to rip it. The heat building between them was becoming unbearable, and as Antigone's body tensed, she cried out. She pressed her hand against the lid of the coffin, throwing it open. Marlene gathered her in her arms, moving herself so she was on her knees, holding onto her so dearly. Her body twitching still, Marlene rubbed her back as she came down from her high. Antigone wrapped her legs around her, burying her face in her neck.

"I love you, Marlene," She murmured. Her body twitched slightly as she pulled away from her ringmistress.

"I love you, too, creepy girl." She murmured, emphasizing her pet name.

Antigone unwrapped herself from her, looking at the gentle smirk on her face. Feeling a surge of embarrassment. she looked down, her hair falling in front of her face, hiding it. The ringmistress moved her hair away from her face and lifted her chin to look at her. She gently kissed her, assuring her she meant it lovingly.

"You are  _ my _ creepy girl." She said. Carefully climbing out of the coffin, she helped Antigone up, her legs still shaking slightly. Thanking her, Marlene brushed her fingers against her cheek. She would do anything for her creepy girl, and she told her so.

Antigone kissed the ringmistress, feeling that she was so lucky to have someone like her in her life. The two of them stayed there. Marlene kissing Antigone's face with each of her shy disingenuous protests until Rudyard banged on the door, announcing the arrival of the body.


	3. Things You See In A Graveyard

The note pinned to Marlene's caravan door told her to be at the graveyard at 8 that night. As the sun was descending far past the horizon, she slipped past the wrought iron gates, slowing her stride as she saw her creepy girl leaning against the usual grave, she glowed around what Marlene discovered to be candles in jars.

Antigone quickly shut her book as Marlene sat next to her. She had already set out the old picnic blanket and the rotting wicker basket sat at her feet.

"Thank you for coming." Antigone murmured.

"Of course." Marlene said quietly, pressing a kiss to Antigone's cheek.

Marlene commented on how lovely the candles were, her hands running up and down Antigone's arm. She reached over to pick up the wicker basket, only to find it to be empty.

"Sorry, that was to carry the jars and candles."

"Well," Marlene said, caressing Antigone's cheek. "Why did you ask me to come, if not a picnic?"

Antigone bit the inside of her cheek. Not wanting to waste time, she crashed her lips against hers desperately. She pressed the ringmistress against the gravestone, practically tearing off her jacket. Marlene slowed her down.

"Are you sure? Here?" Marlene asked when she pulled away. She sat up a bit more, fixing her jacket. She placed her hand on Antigone's shoulder, her fingers inching towards her neck.

"Please," She murmured. Antigone did not care that all around them the dead rotted beneath them. She certainly did not care that her lover leaned against her parent's grave.

Marlene nuzzled into the crook of her neck while her hand roamed over her body, down her waist and hips. Her hand slipped under Antigone's dress, rubbing over the fabric of her underwear. Moaning, she bucked her hips, making Marlene smirk. She had trouble slowing down, her back arched as she tried to press closer against her fingers, searching for that friction she craved so badly. Marlene pressed her lips against hers, moving then to murmur in her ear. Antigone turned her back to her, as the ringmistress pushed up the hem of her dress to pull down her underwear, hands grasping her arse, savoring her gasps. She pulled Antigone between her legs, her chest pressing against her back. Pushing her creepy girl's dark hair to the side, kissing the back of her neck and nibbling at her earlobe. She whimpered as the ringmistress teased her, her hands caressing her inner thighs, groaning as Marlene pressed against her, sending sparks through her body as her eyes closed in bliss.

"More." Antigone groaned and Marlene smirked, slipping her fingers inside her.

She started slowly, curling her fingers. Kissing her neck, delighting in the way Antigone moaned her name. Her creepy girl placed her hand on her wrist, not stopping her, just holding. Legs twitching as she rolled her hips in time with the ringmistress’s movements, her boots digging beyond the picnic cloth into the dirt. The ringmistress moved one of her hands away from between her legs, encouraging her to touch herself. Marlene's hand traveled up to her chest, then her throat, moving her fingers into her mouth. She moaned with each word of praise.

Antigone's moans grew louder. Marlene moved her hand over her mouth to muffle her loud cries as she came. She waited for her to come down from her high before slipping out of her, bringing her fingers to her mouth. Moving her hand away from Antigone's mouth, she smiled, noticing a little tiny bit of drool on the corner of her lips. She reached to kiss her, holding her body closer to her.

“I love you.” Antigone sighed, resting her head back on Marlene’s shoulder.

“And I love you, my creepy girl.”

Antigone shakily moved to her knees, but before Marlene could get up, she was pressed once more against the gravestone. Allowing Antigone to unbutton her trousers, she lifted her hips to let her pull them a bit down. They pressed their foreheads together, looking deeply into each other's eyes as Antigone grasped the gravestone for support and moved her fingers through the ringmistress. For a moment Marlene forgot they were in a graveyard, for a moment she forgot whose grave she was leaning against, kissing their prodigal daughter. A cold breeze sent a shiver down her spine, adding to her movements. Kisses muffled her moans, she held tightly onto her as she came, a low moan emitting from deep within her throat. Antigone sat back on her knees, taking her fingers to her mouth and cleaning them on her dress. Wrapping her arms around Marlene’s slumped and panting body, she rested her head on her chest, kicking away her underwear at her ankles. Marlene kissed the top of her head, never wanting to let this strange woman go.

Eventually they blew out the other candles, placing them in the picnic basket.. They helped each other pull the other together and finally stood up, folding the picnic blanket. Once they were done cleaning up their scene, Marlene pressed a long kiss to her lips, and murmured another "I love you."

Antigone laced her fingers with hers and as the two of them left the graveyard, Marlene glanced quickly back at the grave. She swore she saw two ghostly figures looming around where they had been.

She walked faster. 


	4. In The Back of A Hearse

The sun had only begun to set in the sky as Marlene strode into Funn Funerals, a red knapsack slung around her shoulder. As she wanted into the kitchen, Antigone was munching on a stale piece of toast, unnoticing. The ringmistress sat next to her at the table, startling her at her sudden appearance.

She gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. “Goodness I didn't hear you..."

"My creepy girl." Marlene said smoothly, tracing her finger over her hand.

Antigone's cheeks tinted pink, she put down her toast. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Why am I ever here?" She asked, “For you, of course.”

She blushed deeper. She absently toyed with a set of keys left on the table.

"What do those go to?" The ringmistress asked, nodding to the keys.

"Oh, those go to the hearse."

A strange thought flickered into Marlene's mind, she smirked. "How about we go watch the sunset. In the hearse."

"What?"

Marlene stood up, snatching the kets. "Shall we go to Piffling cliff?"

Antigone stared at her, her mind raced around. Rudyard hated anyone touching the hearse, even if Georgie was trying to fix it, he would loom over her like a vulture. Ultimately she nodded and they headed to the grim vehicle.

Watching the warm colours of the sun set over the horizon, she glanced down for a moment at Marlene's hand that was gently caressing her thigh. She heard the ringmistress ask her if she was alright, she tried to muster the words but could not, she only came across with nonsensical rambling. Marlene caught something in her stammering: "I sleep in here sometimes."

"You sleep in here?"

"Sometimes I want to get far from Rudyard." She hissed defensively.

Marlene let out a sigh. Antigone bit the inside of her cheek, the two of them stared out the window, Antigone's hand crept to Marlene's that was resting on her thigh. She brought the ringmistress's hand to her lips, kissing it idly. She let go, leaning to Marlene and hugged her, burying her face in her shoulder.

"My creepy girl," Marlene said quietly.

Antigone lifted her head and leaned back to her seat. "Sorry..."

"No, no, I have something for you."

Marlene pointed to the knapsack at Antigone's feet. She picked it up, opening it up and peering inside. She gasped and shut the bag.

"Why on earth do you have that?" Antigone groaned, hiding her face in her hand.

"I was wondering, hoping really, that we could try using it,” Carefully, she added, “But you use it on me.”

"As in, I- and you...you...erm," Antigone stammered, gesturing messily with her hands. Her cheeks a deep tint of pink. Marlene nodded, smiling and nudging the bag. Antigone stared at it and then back to the ringmistress. She thought about it, tried to imagine it, as her mind wandered, she forgot where she was, the ringmistress having to snap her back to reality, reminding her that her fantasies could come true at that moment. Snatching the bag, the two of them climbed into the back of the hearse. Antigone laid out the numerous fluffy blankets and pillows she had stocked there.

"Rudyard thinks they're for the coffin, to protect it and give it a comfortable surface." Antigone said as a way of explanation.

Marlene sighed through her nose, she shook her head, tossing another pillow. Antigone picked up the bag again, asking her to turn around while she put the damnable thing on. The ringmistress removed her own clothes, stifling her laughter as she watched her creepy girl struggle with the straps. She pressed her bare chest against Antigone's back, looking over her shoulder.

"I feel so ridiculous."

"Perhaps you should take your dress off." Marlene murmured, hands moving up the hem of her dress.

Antigone groaned at her own stupidity, stifling her own laughter at the toy poking out from her dress. She raised her arms to let Marlene pull the garment off. Looking down, her back still turned from Marlene, she felt so stupid with this silicone thing jutting out. Marlene moved her hands up cupping her hands over Antigone's breasts, though over her bra.

"Let me take that off." She murmured, pushing the straps down her shoulders and unhooking it, tossing it to the side. She moved one of her hands to caress her breast, the other wound around her waist.

A small smile tugged at her lips, she shook her head. Though she felt so ridiculous like this, her ringmistress was there encouraging her. Marlene moved her hands to Antigone's hips, she whispered for her to wait a moment and dug around in the knapsack. She turned around, waiting patiently as she pulled out a small tube of transparent liquid and a towel. Marlene spread the lube over the shaft, wiping her hand off with the towel. She laid down against the pillows and covers spread on the metal bed of the hearse. Spreading her legs, she gazed so sincerely at Antigone, who knelt before her.

"Come here." Marlene murmured.

Antigone leaned forward, Marlene helped guide the toy into her entrance. She pressed her hands to Antigone's hips, moving the toy further in, letting out a soft gasp.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, my creepy girl." Marlene wrapped her arms around Antigone. She trembled in her arms, Marlene moved her hands to her hips, helping her slowly thrust the toy in and out. "There you go, just like that."

_ "Marlene," _

"You're doing so well."

Her rhythm only faltered a bit, but was quickly corrected. She worshipped at the shrine of the ringmistress, her body the altar. Antigone was not looking at her ringmistress's face, rather she stared down at the toy, transfixed by her own thrusting hips and the toy slipping in and out of Marlene so easily. She whimpered, Antigone could not help to admire how beautiful she was.

She snapped out of her stare when she heard Marlene's voice asking, or rather whining, for more. Antigone gathered her in her arms as thrusted in harder and harder. The hearse creaked in such an obscene fashion. Marlene’s grip tightened, hooking a leg over Antigone's lower back. She basked in her moaning, but was frankly embarrassed by the creaking hearse. Slowing her thrusts and moving through her gently, she pressed her lips to Marlene’s. The ringmistress encouraged her, murmuring praise of how good she was doing.

Little did the two of them know that just outside the hearse doors was Agatha Doyle, hesitating heavily on whether or not she should knock. She was there responding to a complaint called in by Rudyard, he told her his hearse had been taken and was parked illegally somewhere. He did not specify where exactly, but it was not difficult to find. Agatha huffed, swallowing her pride. She knocked swiftly on the metal doors. Hearing what she only guessed was cursing in a foreign language and a lot of scuffling, she took a step back as the door swung open. She was met with the ringmistress of the Piffling traveling circus with a furious look on her face. Curiously, the woman was wearing a black dress rather than her usual ringleader garb. Peeking shyly behind her was Antigone Funn, a mortified look on her red face.

"Good evening, Miss Magdalena. I sincerely apologize for interrupting you, but you are parked here illegally." 

The ringmistress blinked at her.

"You'll have to leave or I may have to give you a ticket." She added.

Marlene groaned and slammed the door closed. Agatha heard more scuffling and grumbling. Suddenly the engine roared to life, and she lept to the side as the hearse bolted away from the cliff.

In the darkness of the Funns backyard, Marlene rested her head against the steering wheel. Antigone still was in the back, she leaned forward, reaching to press a switch near the dashboard. A light in the back flickered to life. Antigone rubbed Marlene's back, quietly telling her that if she was still willing, they could continue, but only if she wanted to. Marlene groaned, but leaned her head against the headrest. She turned her head a bit to look at Antigone who was wearing her white shirt, buttoned loosely.

"Are you sure?"

Antigone nodded and Marlene climbed back into the back of the hearse. In the dim light, they sat in front of each other. Antigone stretched her legs out in front of her. The ringmistress was still wearing her dress, the fabric clinging tightly to her skin. Antigone had never seen her wearing a dress and found her to be so beautiful. Marlene moved closer, helping Antigone guide the toy back inside her, she loosely wrapped her legs around her, grinding against her. Antigone laid back, the ringmistress sitting on top of her, taking it all in. The dress pooled over them, they laced their hands together as she moved her hips up and down. She stared up at her, mesmerized. Marlene pressed her hand against her creepy girl's chest, Antigone slipped her hand under the dress, pressing her thumb against Marlene's core. Whimpering, she grinded harder against her.

"Does this feel good?"

Marlene let out another moan, nodding as she did. " _ My Antigone, _ " She moaned. Moving herself faster, she grabbed Antigone's wrist as her body shook. Her other hand clutched onto her shirt that Antigone wore. She leaned forward, arching her back. It became too much for her, and she paused for a moment to catch her breath before she climbed off her.

"Are you alright?" Antigone asked quietly, sitting up.

"Yes,” She breathed. “Yes, of course."

"I love you, I love you so much,” she caressed the ringmistress’s cheek. “You're so beautiful...w-wearing my dress,"

Marlene cupped Antigone's face, pressing her lips against hers. She kissed her again and again. Moving to kiss her nose and cheeks. Her hands traveled down, helping Antigone remove the toy. She wrapped it with the towel from the red knapsack, putting the straps and rest away. The ringmistress laid back down, holding her arms out for her. Antigone rested her head on her chest, lacing her fingers with Marlene's. She cheekily slipped her hand past the band of Antigone's underwear, resting her hand on her arse. She kissed her messy dark hair.

"Do you want anything from me?" Marlene asked.

"No, but I do think we should go back inside." Antigone said, propping herself up.

"Oh, why can we not just stay in here?" Marlene groaned.

"Because Rudyard is going to kill both of us if we stay in here any longer."

Antigone lifted herself up and scrambled for the rest of their clothes. She hesitated, pulling on Marlene's trousers. Quietly, the two of them headed back into Funn Funerals, sneaking downstairs to Antigone's mortuary, though not before Marlene replaced the keys on the table, just like they were before.


End file.
